


All Treats no Trick

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Halloween, Kid Dean Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Dean is an awesome brother with a plan. </p>
<p>Written for the prompts Halloween and Wee!Chester's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Treats no Trick

Dean placed the four large bags of off brand candy from the clearance bin on the counter and waited for the cashier to ring them up.

“Think you got enough chocolate?” she asked as she handed him the bag.

“My brother was sick and missed his first real trick or treat. He's going to put his costume on and come to our door a few dozen times. That way he won’t feel bad when he goes back to school. I wanted Sammy to have candy with his lunches like the other kids.” Dean explained before running out of the door.


End file.
